It Isn't Always A Mistake
by youdude
Summary: Emily gulped. "It's like this. I...God, it's so embarrassing...I sent Hotch an email." "No!" JJ gasped, smirking. Emily huffed at her. "You don't get it. It wasn't meant for him!"   Hotch/Prentiss. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Vote at the Profiler's Choice Awards! Link on my profile.**

**XXX**

_The funny thing about love is how it can take you completely by surprise..._

Emily Prentiss had faced stalkers twice her size without blinking. She had wrestled with murderers, and won. She had stared down rapists without so much as flinching. But the thought of what she'd just done had her trembling in her heels.

She walked into JJ's office, where the media liason was having a coffee with Garcia, and slammed the door shut, pacing the office in agitation.

"Oh, God, I'm so screwed!" A sliver of annoyance crept into her voice despite her best efforts. "He hasn't even said anything! How am I supposed to know what he's thinking? Does he expect me to just forget it? Maybe he forgot it?" She paused for a second. "That would probably be best. It's too awkward."

"What's too awkward?" JJ asked, her interest piqued. "What happened?" She and Garcia turned their chairs around, hanging on to every word- after all, it took a lot to ruffle Emily Prentiss.

Emily stared at them, unfocused. "But what if he hasn't forgotten it? Should I say something? But then what if he never got it anyway? Then I'll just be bringing it up for no reason, and it will be even more awkward explaining it, but-"

"Em, I love you, but if you don't tell us what happened right this very millisecond, I will be forced to kick your very fine ass to _beyond _Timbuktu," Garcia said. "So spill."

Emily groaned and sat down on one of the chairs across from JJ's desk, running her hands through her hair. J wordlessly handed her a cup of coffee, which she gulped down gratefully. "It's too horrible to tell..."

"What part of 'beyond Timbuktu' didn't enter your ears?" Garcia asked, rolling her eyes.

Emily grabbed JJ's coffee and sipped it, ignoring her protests. "It's like this. I...God, it's so embarrassing...I sent Hotch an email." Her tone conveyed that she expected them to have heart attacks at any time.

"No!" JJ gasped, her eyes wide. "You sent Hotch _an_ _email_? How could you?" Her eyes sparkled.

Garcia looked pensive. "Well, it does say you're a little behind technology-wise, but it's nothing a crash course in SMS and IM won't fix!"

"You don't get it. It wasn't meant for him!"

"Ooh," Garcia said, far happier than she should have been at her friend's misfortune. "Tell all!"

JJ raised an eyebrow, leaning back in her chair. "How did you manage to do that?"

"I just hit send, and I didn't realize that I'd clicked on the first person in my contacts! A! _Aaron _Hotchner!" Downing the last of JJ's coffee, Emily reached for Garcia's, who quickly moved it out of reach. She huffed and crossed her arms. "You know how they say that if you're sad or pissed off or whatever, you should write it down and then delete it or burn it?"

Her friends nodded, seeing where this was going.

"Well, I wrote an email. To my _mom,_" she added, before Garcia could ask. "And I said horrible stuff to her...I was swearing and calling her names...he's going to think I hate him!"

"And?" JJ asked, noticing Emily was shifting nervously. "What else did you write?"

"It was- I- I don't even- I have-" She struggled to find the words. "Do you- You guys know about, you know...?"

"If you mean do we know about your major crush on a certain dark-haired SSA, then, yes, we do," Garcia replied, grinning at Emily's red cheeks.

"So what did you send him?" JJ leaned forward eagerly.

"I just, I was mad, you know? And I was ranting in the email to my mom- which I wasn't going to send at all- and then, I don't know, I just got on to all the troubles in my life..."

"...which include you not being laid in a mighty long time," Garcia finished quickly for her, keen to get the story moving. "Go on, go on..."

"Well, yeah," she admitted, shrugging. "But it's not like I've had time to get a boyfriend! So I was ranting to her, and then suddenly I was ranting about my relationship troubles and how I can't keep a guy for longer than a day because I keep thinking about someone else and then..." She buried her head in her hands, her cheeks flaming. "And then I imagined I was writing to Hotch and I got carried away and I wrote all this stuff..."Her voice came out muffled through her arms.

JJ gasped, for real this time. "Please tell me you did not send an explicit email to our boss dictating exactly what you would like to do to him!"

Emily sat up, her expression pained. "It was more like what I wanted _him _to do to _me_," she whispered. At JJ and Garcia's amused faces, she gave an exasperated huff. "Come _on_, you guys! What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, sugar bun, but this seems like a sign from above to me," Garcia said thoughtfully, twirling one of JJ's pens. "What say you Jayje?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah. Seems like a message: Get your ass into gear and tell him how you feel already!"

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Garcia proudly. "Now go talk to him."

Emily stood up resolutely. "Yeah. Yea, I'll do that. I'll go talk to him, and I'll just gloss it over and pretend I was drunk or something..." Saying this, she left, ignoring JJ and Garcia's crestfallen faces.

"I can_not _believe her!" Garcia seethed, opening her laptop and typing furiously. "Here an opportunity is dropped into her lap and she doesn't even _acknowledge _it!"

"What are you doing?" JJ asked curiously, looking over the screen. "Oh...it's not there! No, wait, it she might have deleted it. Check in 'Trash'. There!" She pointed to a message entitled 'Sometimes I really hate you'.

The two women read the email slowly, their amusement and shock growing with each line.

"Oh my fuzzy slipper!" Garcia chortled. "Our Em's got a wild side!"

JJ stole a sip from her friend's coffee. "She's going to have a hard time explaining that away."

"Jayje, are you even reading this? It is impossible for her to 'gloss over' this!" The technical analyst rubbed her hands together gleefully. "Come on, matchmaker JJ, we have a mission!"

**XXX**

**A/N: It's kind of a long shot, but if any readers of this are reading 'Cookies and Lollipops' and know even a TINY bit about Star Trek, shoot me a message please! I would really, really appreciate it if I could pick your brain for a few facts =) Also, I have a poll on my profile**

**Maddie xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters**

**A/N: **

**Thing 1- The initials of this story spell 'IIAAM' (iiaam). So, I have decided to christen this story 'Liam'. Thing 2- This chapter is M! A pretty suckish M, but M nonetheless. **

**XXX**

Hotch stood up. He sat down again. He started to stand, then fell back onto his chair.

The email he'd just received...the email from _Prentiss. _From _Emily Prentiss. _She wouldn't...she wasn't...

Well, it obviously started out as an email to her mother. Hotch's lips quirked upwards in a slight smile as he re-read the first paragraph.

_You're the most cold-hearted bitch I know...You have no regard for other people's feelings, especially mine...Why the fuck did you have to cancel so late?...You think the world revolves around you..._

He had to admit, she had her mother's personality down to a tee. If it was him, he had no idea how he would have managed to survive in Elizabeth Prentiss' home...or rather, the servants' home which Elizabeth Prentiss owned.

But then the tone changed. Hotch, always grateful to get a glimpse of Emily's hidden feelings, had read on, to the next few paragraphs which had suddenly become extremely personal.

_You keep telling me you want to come up for the holidays, and I think 'Oh, what the hell, she's my mom, right? I'll put off my plans just this once...' but of course, you never bother showing up! I haven't gone out with a guy in six months, and it's all because every time I want to get a date, I'm either working or sitting at home waiting for you to have the decency to FINALLY show up! _

He'd paused there, wondering if he should go on. Finally, curiosity had gotten the better of him and he'd read on, his mouth dropping further down with every word. Now, sitting in his office, he re-read snippets of that paragraph, that tiny paragraph that had shaken him to the core. Lines jumped out at him:

_It's not like I don't have a guy in mind...I saw him in the gym once, and he has a six pack! God, he's so hot, with those dark eyes and that smile...He never smiles, but when he does, I think I'm going to burst...I need him...I imagine meeting him in his office, and his lips on mine, hungry and rough and gentle at the same time...him pushing my shirt up to get at my bra. He would unclasp it, all the while staring at me with his smouldering look...I'd pull his shirt up over his head, and run my nails over his fucking six pack while he plays with my breasts and rolls one of my nipples around with his tongue...All the while looking up at me with those dark, sexy eyes...biting my shoulder as I kick my panties off..._

He stopped there, his breathing heavy as he imagined her writhing under him. If she knew what she did to him every time that saucy 'Sir' fell from her lips...

It wasn't like she was talking about him, he reminded himself. She wasn't. She was probably just fantasizing about some other man. What were the odds that she liked _him_? And she definitely hadn't seen him in the gym- he hadn't even used the gym for four months.

_Come to think of it, _Hotch thought, _Prentiss doesn't even know where the gym is. Maybe she's writing erotic fiction?_

Just then, a sharp rap sounded at his door. "Come in," he called, hastily shutting his laptop.

A visibly-nervous Prentiss slowly opened the door and stuck her head in. "Are you busy? Because I don't mind coming some other time if you-"

"It's fine, Prentiss. Come in." He watched curiously as she entered the room fully, obviously flustered. He made up his mind to make this conversation as short and sweet as possible, and have it over with in less than five minutes, so as not to make either of them uncomfortable.

Prentiss side-stepped the chair that was set out for visitors. "Yeah, hi. So I was just wondering if you'd received any strange emails from me lately?" She met his eyes, and he could see her fingers were crossed behind her back.

"I did, actually," he replied, trying his hardest to slip back into 'Stoic, unemotional, detached unit chief' mode. "Would you mind shedding some light on that?"

She flushed bright red and immediately jumped in, her words spilling out over themselves in her effort to explain herself. "It was just, I was at a party, and I was drunk, you know how it is. It wasn't meant for you-"

"I gathered that." Who was he kidding? He loved making her squirm.

Emily nodded fervently. "Yeah, I just- like I said, I was drunk, and it was a mistake. If I was in my right mind, I would never have even thought about sending such an unprofessional and-"

"Prentiss." He cut off her ramblings, and, although he knew full well that she was just venting her own personal feelings, he couldn't resist adding: "If you want to write...erotic literature, that's fine. As long as it doesn't affect you on the job."

Just to make her squirm.

He could see that she was internally cursing him for making this more difficult than it had to be, her face turning even more scarlet, if that was possible. "What? No, sir, I'm not writing anything. That was just me, drunk."

"I see." He stood up and moved to the side of his desk, about two feet away from her. "I assume it was a one-time thing?"

She nodded vigorously, slipping into a more relaxed demeanour now that the nasty part of the conversation was out of the way. "Yes sir. Honestly, I don't know how it happened. I just clicked send, and I didn't realize I'd clicked on your name. It wasn't meant for you at all- well, no, the end was, but you must have figured that out and..." her face paled at his dumbfounded expression. "and...you didn't figure that out." She backed away slowly, her hands held in front of her in a gesture of surrender. "I'll just go then..."

"Prentiss." As he said her name, she turned back with a questioning look, and he moved towards her, a lustful gleam in his eyes.

_She was talking about me! She wants ME! _

She saw the gleam, and after that, she wasn't sure who moved first. All she knew was that his lips were on hers and he was pushing her against the door, his hand reaching behind her to turn the lock. The kiss was soft at first, and he gently slid his tongue over her lip until she opened her mouth to give him access. Their kiss deepened as each let out their pent up sexual tension. She gave a small whimper when he pulled away to draw the blinds shut, but understanding quickly lit up her eyes, and she pulled him to a corner where they would be invisible.

Once he was satisfied that no one would barge in and interrupt them, he turned back to her, his raw need and lust for her shining in his eyes. His hands roamed up into her shirt as his lips crashed back onto hers, any hint of gentleness gone and replaced by a fiery passion, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Hotch pulled at the buttons of her fitted white blouse, giving a low moan when he saw her lacy red bra. His lips trailed along her collarbone and neck while his hands made quick work of her bra clasp, then moved down to her pants.

Emily's entire body was on fire. Feeling Hotch's erection pushing against her thigh, she scratched at his shirt buttons until it fell from his shoulders, and she pulled him closer to her, desperate to satisfy her need for him.

He groaned as she rolled her hips against him. "God, Emily..."

Moving away from her neck, he hoisted her up off the floor in one quick, swift motion. Taking advantage of his lips' free state, Emily wrapped her legs around Hotch's bare torso, grinding against him as she grabbed his face and leaned her head down to give him a fiery kiss.

He walked to her desk and set her down gently on the wooden top before resuming his attention to her breasts. Capturing a nipple in his mouth, he flicked his tongue around the already-sensitive nipple while his hands raked along her back, making her arch towards him.

"Fuck." She whimpered hoarsely. She was sure she was going to explode- if not from the amazing sensations her boss was eliciting from her, then from the need to have her release. She pulled at her pants impatiently, finally managing to kick them off to reveal her matching, lacy thong.

It was nearly his undoing. Pausing in his ministrations, he lifted her up off the desk slightly, his hands moving under her and grabbing her ass, squeezing hard before stepping out of his pants and boxers. She kicked off her thong and leaned up to kiss him, her hands roaming over his body.

The feel of her soft, smooth skin against his coupled with the smell of her arousal made his already-rock hard erection grow painfully. "Emily, I need you. _Now_."

She pushed her dripping wet pussy against him, and then lifted herself up a little using her hands before sliding onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He grabbed her thighs to support her and turned them around so that he was leaning back on his desk and she was straddling him. He could feel her tight around him, and they thrust against each other, beyond caring where they were or who could hear them.

He was on the brink of release, and he could tell from her gasps that she was too. Leaning forward, he licked her ear lobe, encouraging her to let go. He bit her ear and she came with him, both of them screaming the other's name.

Letting out one last gasp of pleasure, Emily collapsed on top of Hotch, the narrow desk not allowing her space to lie by herself. "Oh, God..."

He ran his hand through her hair, down her back, down her thigh while he tried to regain his composure..."I know."

They lay like that for several moments until finally, when her breathing was back under control, Emily pushed herself off of him and quickly redressed, haphazardly buttoning her shirt. He followed suit a few seconds later, pulling his jacket on just as JJ knocked on the office door.

They simultaneously looked over to the other in panic, examining the clothes to check that the other was suitably dressed before relaxing. Hotch sat back down on his chair.

"Come in!"

JJ popped her head in, pretending to feel taken aback when she saw Emily. "Oh, hi. I didn't know you were having a meeting. I'll just go..." She started to shut the door before Hotch stopped her.

"No, it's fine. Em- Prentiss just wanted to clear something up." He could tell by JJ's smirk that she knew about the email, and had come into the room to gauge how well Emily had managed to smooth things over.

JJ nodded. "Alright, then. Um, Em, could I talk to you about signing some forms?"

Hotch smirked as he saw Emily give an innocent shrug. "Oh, don't worry, I already signed everything I need to."

"You left out-"

"I double-checked."

JJ moved from one foot to the other. "Yeah, but there are some...new forms that just came in. Now. So you have to come with me to sign them."

Hotch decided to join in the game of Embarrass-JJ-And-Get-Her-To-Admit-That-She-Wants-To-Talk-To-Emily-Alone. Or, preferably, Embarrass-JJ-So-She-Leaves. "Do I need to sign them too?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and he could see that she was not going to give up. "No."

"Then why do I need to sign them?" Emily asked. "There aren't any forms that only subordinates need to sign, are there Hotch?"

"Not that I know off," Hotch replied, pleased to see JJ's scowl.

Unknown to most, JJ and Hotch were good friends- not unlike her relationship with Morgan or Reid- and they had engaged in witty banter before. And JJ was not against embarrassing herself in front of him if it meant winning what she'd decided was a battle of wills.

She let a fake blush creep onto her cheeks. "Oh...for God's sake, Hotch, I'm trying to get Emily alone, can't you tell that?" Before he could begin to gloat at her with his expression, she continued, "I have my...You see, I, well...Oh, jeez, Hotch, I'm out of tampons and I need to borrow some, so if you don't mind...Emily?"

She smiled innocently at Hotch's obvious discomfort and left the room, looking back to make sure Emily was following. Hotch grabbed Emily's arm before she could leave, pulling her against his chest.

"We'll talk about this later," he whispered into her ear.

She grinned at him before pulling away and following JJ. "Yes, sir."

**XXX**

**A/N: I think I failed at that smut attempt, but whatever. First time's never good right? Do you think I should make Liam into a three-shot?**

**Maddie xxx**


End file.
